My Little Pony: Feet n' Fun Fest
by Zahid Alexander
Summary: April 19th is the day everypony celebrate the Feet n' Fun Fest, in which their hind hooves are transformed into human-like feet and they are granted the freedom to get a mate and have fun with their feet. Besides, there is a special carnival with so many activities to do! This story is only for bronies/foot fetishists... and maybe Raridash shippers.


My Little Pony: Feet n'Fun Fest

Original idea by: Zahid Alexander. Original characters by: Lauren Faust and Hasbro. Caroo belongs to Caroos-Dungeon. Captain America belongs to Marvel.

Warning: For foot fetishists only. This fanfic contains love for feet, shipping and lots of references waiting for you and Captain America to get them.

Long ago, Princess Celestia had a young servant who was also a good magician. He was said to have an obsession with hooves. One day, he was seeking to please the mare he loved with some spell, and while searching in his books, he stumbled across the Crystal Mirror. Accidentally entering, he fell to the ground of the human world, and the first thing he saw in front of him were those things humans use to walk, run and move from one place to another. They were called… feet. Not wanting to be spotted by the humans, he quickly retreated into the mirror and back into the pony world. What he saw was enough for him to start thinking. Soon he began to do studies and drawings about feet. And when he saw how perfectly they "feet" in the place of a pony's hind hooves, he had an idea. He worked hard until finally creating the spell he was looking forward to. That afternoon, he invited his girlfriend to his house, and for her surprise, he tested his new spell on her. Before her stunned eyes, her hind hooves transformed into a beautiful pair of feet. Shocked, she stared at the new form of her hooves, and unwittingly wiggled her toes. She tried to scream, but she couldn't. Instead she said:

"What did you do to me?!"

"A favor, my love. A favor." The Magician answered.

Then he approached his face to her girlfriend's feet, and started to sniff and lick them. This was no surprise for the mare, because she already knew her boyfriend loved her hooves, and he worshipped them a lot. Though in this form, he seemed to love them even more.

"See? Your hooves are prettier than before! These are called "feet"!"

"Oh, darling! Did you do all this just for me? Well, in that case, I love my new feet! But I love you even MORE!"

She pulled him close to her and kissed him. The Magician was quite proud of himself. He was aware that the spell only lasted for a day, but he preferred not to tell her, to not ruin the moment. However, he liked her, no matter how she was.

"You've really impressed me this time!" the mare said "This deserves a wedding! Tomorrow!"

Now the Magician was the impressed one. That single spell accomplished his dream of marrying her! He obviously accepted, but there was one cost; he had to leave Princess Celestia's castle to live with his future wife in another part of Equestria. Nonetheless, Celestia allowed him to do so. The next day, the wedding was organized, done, and soon the couple was pronounced husband and mare. After they left, Princess Celestia couldn't help but shedding a tear, because she knew her servant since he was a young lad, and he had become almost like her son. When she visited his former house, she found his book of spells. She opened it right at where the writing feather was located, between the pages of the feet spell, and the date written on them indicated that the spell was created the previous day. Also, there seemed to be no more spells written after that one. So Celestia kept the book with the last spell of the Magician as a remembrance of him…

"And because of that," Twilight Sparkle said. She was telling that story to her friends and Spike. "today, April 19th, the same day the Magician created the spell before he left Celestia and his home, we celebrate the Feet n' Fun Fest, in which Princess Celestia uses that mere spell to transform everypony's hind hooves into feet, and for all those who have that hoof obsession, she grants them the permission to lick, sniff and play with their couple's feet, and besides, there will be a great festival with merchandise, food, special guests, an art contest, videogames challenges, and the most awaited Footastic Talent Show! It will be an amazing experience, if you have a hoof obsession of course. Hey, look! It's just about time for the event to begin. Princess Celestia should be about to cast the spell right now"

And just like Twilight said, at Celestia's Castle in Canterlot, Celestia walked out to her balcony, and preparing to use the spell, she said:

"This is for you, my young one."

She launched a powerful lightning bolt of all colors from her horn that expanded into the skies and covered every place in Equestria, and everypony's hind hooves were soon transformed into a pair of feet, including hers.

"All right!" Rainbow Dash shouted out loud "I can't wait to go flying around Ponyville showing off my awesome feet and soles!"

"I will go to get my toenails even more beautiful than they are right now!" Rarity said.

"Let's see if my toes taste good with some buttercream and sugar sprinkles!" Pinkie Pie said.

"I will see if my friends like my new feet. Perhaps Discord will be pleased…" Fluttershy said.

"I wonder how these babies will do kicking them' apple trees! Yee-haw!" Applejack cried.

And so, Twilight's friends left her castle to proceed with their activities.

"Well, I'm gonna stay here and read a couple books before I go out."

"Hey, why didn't I get feet too?" Spike asked.

"It's because, dummy, the spell only works in ponies, and besides, you already have feet!" Twilight answered, while smiling.

"Oh, you're right. Not human-like, though."

Meanwhile, everyone in Ponyville was busy spending time with their chosen partners and doing foot activities.

Lyra and Bon Bon were playing footsies; Big Mac was preparing to sell caramel apples alongside Granny Smith, who was asking him for a foot massage after the job was ended. Then, Big Mac heard a voice that said to him:

"Helllloooooo!"

When he turned around, he saw Cheerilee, Sugar Belle and Marble Pie teasing him with their feet.

"Surprise!" they said together.

"Eeyup!" Big Mac said "Ah'm gonna have big heap fun!"

And he left with his gals.

"Okay, but you better be here soon before we are ready for the Feet n' Fun Fest!" Granny said to him.

Starlight Glimmer and Trixie Lulamoon were challenging themselves to magic a tickle fight; Aloe and Lotus Blossom were having a talk at their spa.

"You know what, Lotus?"

"What's up, Aloe?"

"We are always at the ponies' hooves massaging them, polishing them and doing whatever they want to do to them."

"Soooo, what?"

"Well, since today is a special day, I guess it's time for US to give that attention to our feet!"

"Hey, you're right! Time for our feet to get a lick here, a sniff there, and- Oh, let's do it now!"

Derpy Hooves was building a throne for herself out of cardboard and tape.

"I'm gonna show everyone that I have the most prettiest and attractive feet of all Equestria!" she said "and I will be crowned as the… QUEEN-"

While she shouted this she accidentally hit her head while raising her hoof.

"Ow… of the Feet n' Fun Fest! Now let's keep working."

"Hey, Derpy." Dr. Whooves called her "Could you please help me for a moment? I need to test my new experiment, the Pony Poli-Nail Polisher. Since it's not a man thing to polish my toenails, why not to give you this invitation?"

"Well, why not? If that will help me become the Queen of the Feet n' Fun fest…"

"The queen of… what? Well, maybe, I guess so."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were also there, showing off their feet at any young foal who passed by. Pipsqueak met them and said:

"Hiya, CMC! Would you accept me to join your crew now?"

"Of course, Pipsqueak" Apple Bloom answered.

"After all you were always a nice fellow to us." Scotaloo said.

" But first, you must have a little playtime with our feet, do you mind?" Sweetie Belle said.

"Oh, yeah! Both of my dreams have finally come true!" he said, eagerly.

Feather Bangs was having fun with his Swooning Ponies; Party Favor was inflating balloons (and by the way, reviving Brian), and Cheese Sandwich was making cheese treats, both things with the shape of "you already know".

And so many other ponies were celebrating this day while preparing for the fest.

In the meantime, at Rarity's house/boutique, she was in her Jacuzzi relaxing, cleaning her feet and singing a song about them. What she didn't realize is that up above the clouds, Rainbow Dash was also relaxing her feet between them and singing a very similar song! When she heard this, Rainbow Dash flew down and into Rarity's house.

"Gah! What the hay are you doing here? Can't you see I'm busy here getting my feet perfectly elegant for the Feet n' Fun Fest?" she said.

"Hehe, sorry, Rarity. It's just you happen to be singing a song very similar to the one I was singin'!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Hmmm, what a curious coincidence. I was just singing how fabulous my feet are."

"And I was singing about how awesome my feet are. You know, both of us share some similarities. We are presumptuous. We spend a lot of time together. I guess we're a perfect match, don't you think?"

Just at that moment, Pinkie Pie arrived singing her telegram song and announcing both of them a very special message. Rarity and Rainbow Dash had been chosen as star guests for the Footastic Talent Show. Why? Because they had the most attractive feet in all of Equestria!

"They say your duet must be footabulous if you want to win." Pinkie said "Okey dokey lokey, see you later!"

After she left, Rainbow and Rarity said at the same time:

"WHAT!?"

Back at Princess Celestia's Castle, the Princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadence were also spending time together.

"Wow, Luna, I didn't know you had a hoof- I mean, foot fetish." Celestia said.

"Some princesses cannot be perfect, sis!" Luna said

"I'm not really into this, but I love when my husband gives my hooves a beautiful makeup. Now, I wonder how it would be with feet!"

Then, the gates of their room opened, and Fizzlepop Berrytwist, the newcomer of Ponyville, made her way in, with a new dress and glamorous sandals on, showing off her quite attractive feet. Grubber the little hedgehog was following her. The princesses stared at her, amazed.

"Wow, Tempest!" Celestia said "You-"

"Aw, come on, girls" she said, amused. "You know that's not my real name"

"Oh, right. Fizzlepop, you look so gorgeus! It seems you are obviously ready for tonight's fest, aren't you?"

"I know right? My friend Rarity made this dress for me after I moved here in Ponyville, but I decided to use it for the first time now. Also, we've been practicing our number for the competition. You wanna hear it?"

"Perhaps later, Fizzle. The Feet n' Fun Fest is about to begin. So why don't you show it to everypony and not just us?" Luna said.

Then, Flash Sentry entered at the door holding a letter in his mouth. Cadence took it and read it.

"Gasp! Guess what, girls? Our special guests are about to arrive!" Cadence said. "Those include: Sapphire Shores, Coloratura, Songbird Serenade, Lauren Faust, and the main guest, Caroo, the Tickling Kangaroo!"

"Perfect! Tempest, you and Grubber go get ready for showtime with the rest of the participants, okay? Do not fear. You'll do it great."

Soon, everything was ready, and Celestia declared it was time for the Feet n' Fun Fest to begin.

There were lots of ponies participating in the art contest, buying merchandise and food, cosplaying, there was a big "you already know" shaped pool, and there were even Button Mash and his mom challenging themselves to a Super Stomp Pals duel!

While everyone was getting ready for the show, Rainbow and Rarity were still on the latter's house.

"We are gonna participate in the Footastic Talent Show as a mane attraction?!" said Rarity, amazed.

"It's 20% cooler!" said Rainbow Dash

"But we're not yet ready, dear! How are we gonna be able to finish our practice if there are only a couple hours left for the show to begin?"

"Relax, Rarity. We both know perfectly the same song, don't we? So it should be enough for us to sing it in the competition. Just one question; do you got the hooves like Jagger?" Rainbow asked.

"Why do you ask such an obvious question, darling?" she said, and with this she showed her some cool dance moves.

"Perfect! …Hey, Rarity, by the way, could we take advantage of this moment by getting to know better each other's feet?"

"Why of course! After all, that's what this day is all about!" Rarity answered.

So first, Rainbow took a lick from Rarity's foot.

"Gasp! It tastes like… grape and vanilla!"

Then Rarity took a lick from Rainbow's foot.

"And yours taste like bubblegum ice cream!"

They kept like that for a while until a nearby cuckoo clock announced it was time for the talent show to begin.

"It is time! Let's go, Rarity! Don't worry, we'll do it great! Do you trust me?"

"What are you talking about? We're best friends! What could go wrong?"

So the girls, ready and with a smile on their faces, wasted no time and headed to the backstage, where everyone else was getting pumped up.

Mayor Mare and Lauren Faust were the hosts, and they announced the first contestants, the 3 Singing Stars of Equestria, Coloratura, Songbird Serenade and Sapphire Shores, who performed what appeared to be the best trio song ever performed in Equestria.

At the middle, Caroo the Tickling Kangaroo "showed" up, and started giving a brief description about all the things that were available during the event:

"Here you will be able to find the Toe-y Shop, where you can buy thing such as action figures, plushies, comics, posters, and so many more! There is the videogame station, where you can organize tournaments and challenges of Super Stomp Pals, Just Prance, Feet Fighter, The King of Footers…"

While he was saying this, he was jumping on his long tail, but he got distracted and accidentally fell of the stage and onto the ground! The noise of the microphone hitting the ground was heard all over the place, and everypony gasped.

"I'm okay!" Caroo said, still on the ground. He got up and went on speaking.

"Okay, now let's start with the tickle auditions! We're gonna find out who is the most ticklish of all ponies! Come on and line up!"

And that's what everypony did. They passed one by one, being tickled with different kinds of tickling instruments, and in the end, the most ticklish of them all was… DERPY HOOVES!

"Congratulations, Muffin Mare! You just won the grand prize for this contest. You definitely are the Queen!"

"The… queen?" Derpy said, shedding a tear from her eye.

"Well, girl, looks like you just achieved what you wanted! And I think the nail polish helped a lot!" Dr. Whooves said, winking an eye to her.

"All right, let's keep going with the Footastic Talent Show!" Caroo said.

And so, the show went on. After Fizzlepop and Grubber's performance, everypony clapped.

"Thank you, thank you all!" she said "You have no idea what this means to me… and sorry I fi caused you so many problems in the past"

"Aw, don't worry, ma'am." Mayor Mare said.

"You have nothing to worry about here with us, Fizzlepop." Lauren Faust said "We will always be your friends."

"And now, to close this event with a golden seal, we have the most beautiful mares with the most beautiful feet around here about to sing to us." Let's have a round of applauses for these young ladies, Rainbow Dash and Rarity!"

They emerged from the scenario and began to sing their song. It combined the finest of jazz and pop. While dancing, they put together their feet and showed them to the audience, who also started dancing. The rest of the Mane 6 jumped onto the scenario and joined the song, and so did Starlight, and Spike, and the rest of their friends, even the princesses!

And this is how it ended. A Feet n Fun Fest everypony was going to remember!

Dedicated to all bronies/foot fetishists of the world.

THE END


End file.
